Steve Coyne
Stephen "Steve" Coyne was an antagonist in the video game Mafia II, notable for murdering the main protagonist's father via drowning.Steve Coyne is an Enforcer for the Vinci crime family. Steve grew up in rural Birkland, moving to the city at the age of sixteen. While being arrested for battery, Steve badly beat an EBPD officer and was sentenced to ten years, of which he served five. It was in prison that he started working as muscle for fellow inmate Derek Pappalardo, a relationship that continues on the outside. Steve can never be a full member due to his Dutch-Irish heritage, but became the family's most trusted associate after he assassinated rival boss Tomaso Moretti to end the Empire Bay mob war. He was voiced by Mark Mintz, who later voiced Rocco. Events of Mafia II In the third chapter, Enemy of the State, Vito made his way to the docks on his mother's insistence. He met Derek and Steve in the hopes that he would find a job to pay for his family's debt of $2,000. Steve's task to Vito was having him load crates into the bed of a truck for $10. Vito however, viewed it as cheap labor, and refused. When both Derek and Steve found out, they were very angry, but Vito mentioned that he was working for Joe Barbaro. Derek then called Joe, and he confirmed that Vito was working for him. They then gave Vito a new task: collecting money to pay for a barber's fee, which Vito successfully did. Later, during The Wild Ones, Vito and Joe, on Eddie Scarpa's orders, met Steve and their associate Marty outside a bar in North Millville. He ordered everyone to shoot down the bar, and when everyone did enough damage, he ordered Vito and Marty to throw some Molotov cocktails at it. Then, they made their way to an abandoned train station used by Greaser gang members. Steve then led an assault on the train station, and ordered everyone to take out the Greaser members stationed there. After the assault, everyone left except for Vito and Joe, who sold 2 Hot Rods at the docks. Last but not least, during Stairway to Heaven, Vito met Derek and Steve back at their office. Derek explained that he fired someone for not showing up for work for 10 days, and giving him the same excuses each time. After the employee was fired, some of the dockworkers decided to go on strike. Derek hated that, and ordered Vito and Steve to help him resolve it. They made their way to the docks, and one of the dockworkers explained that the employee couldn't show up for work because a crate fell on him, breaking both his hands in the process. Derek however, did not believe them, and told them to go back to work, or they'll be fired as well. Unfortunately, the very moment Derek mentioned Vito's name, the dockworkers explained that Derek killed Vito's father. Derek tried to talk his way out of it, but the dockworkers weren't convinced. To make matters worse, Vito had his own suspicions about his father's death. Derek even mentioned the required oath they took; the loyalty to the Mafia family is more important than the loyalty to their own families and countries. Vito however, realized that if his mother was still alive, she would be very angry if she found out. He then pointed his gun at Derek, believing that he and Steve were responsible for it (in actuality they were). Vito and the dockworkers then successfully killed both Derek and Steve, ending the threat once and for all. Navigation pl:Steve Coyne Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Mafia Villains Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins